


Good intentions (gif)

by Lunnaya_Murka



Series: The nanny and the gardener (gif stories) [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animated GIFs, Art, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Graphic Format: GIF, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Гифка-подарок для Lady Meow, иллюстрация к её замечательному фанфику "Благими намерениями", прочесть который можно по ссылке ниже: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9097105A little gif story. Translation into English available.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Original male Character
Series: The nanny and the gardener (gif stories) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Good intentions (gif)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Благими намерениями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883743) by [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow). 



Translation into English:  
Original male character: I like a woman… But she’s so elegant. I have no idea how to make her reciprocate my feelings.  
Brother Francis: Don't worry, I’ll help you. She will be yours.  
Later.  
Express delivery man: Miss Ashtoreth? A secret love letter to you.  
Express delivery man: I was asked to wait for an answer.  
Crowley: One minute.  
Crowley: Everything’s so romantic…  
Crowley: Even too much so.  
Crowley: What shall I write to Aziraphale in response?..  
Crowley: Pornography, of course!  
A little bit later.  
Aziraphale: And what was your ladylove’s answer?  
Original male character: She agreed! Ashtoreth agreed!  
Aziraphale: What have you just said?! Nanny _Ashtoreth_?!  
Original male character: Yes, miss Ashtoreth! We’re going on a date!  
Aziraphale: ...fuck! 


End file.
